


Mayism

by suallenparker



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Humor, chuck norris - Freeform, mayism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/pseuds/suallenparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May overhears a conversation that wasn’t meant for her ears and Coulson reminds her of who she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mayism

Voices traveled fast, especially when the wind carried them. And Melinda May had always been a good listener.

She heard Skye and Fitzsimmons rumoring next door. From what she could gather, they were already working on something destructive with their laptops. Triplett was gone collecting some more weapons of his grandfather.

Tonight it was hot and windy. Phil had opened the window of his hotel room before he had left to get some fresh coffee for them. They were still going through the files they had extracted. Melinda sat on his bed, her legs crossed underneath her in lotus position. The whole bed was already covered with files, as were the floors and the small desk. Two empty cups stood on the nightstand. Melinda rubbed her burning eyes. Gosh, she really needed more coffee.

Skye gasped next door. “Is that a Walker, Texas Ranger wallpaper?” she asked.

“No.” That was Fitz.

“Oh my gosh, it is!” Skye again. She sounded delighted.

“He loves Chuck Norris,” said Simmons.

“Simmons, keep out of it!” Fitz sounded defensive.

“It’s adorable, really,” said Simmons. She sounded like she was talking about a pet. Melinda grinned and put aside the file of photos she’d been going through before she picked up a new one from the bed.

Skye giggled. “Do you have Chuck Norris pajamas?,” she asked. “ A lunchbox?”

“I gave him a lunchbox for his 18th birthday.” Simmons had tenderness in her voice.

“That’s private!” Fitz.

“You really are adorable, Fitz,” said Skye.

“You learned all those Chuck Norris facts, didn’t you?” asked Skye

Fitz swallowed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Melinda was sure he was blushing hard by now. He blushed quite easily. And the girls were right, he was adorable. She grinned. That seemed to be one thing they all could agree on.

“Come on! You told me about hundred of them!” interjected Simmons. “Chuck Norris is allowed to talk about fight club. Chuck Norris can watch music. And, my personal favorite: Chuck Norris performs surgery with a nail gun.”

Skye whistled. “Nice.”

“Isn’t it?” Simmons sounded flattered. Melinda could hear the smile in her voice. “I liked the scientific aspect of it. Of course it’s absolute nonsense.”

“You done mocking me?” Fitz, the poor darling.

“We’re not laughing about you, we’re laughing with you!” said Skye. As if!

“I’m gonna get myself some chocolate,” Fitz said. Melinda heard steps and the door to the garden opened. “If you think I’ll share with you, you’re so wrong!” The door closed and Fitz walked past Phil’s room.

“I never found Chuck Norris that impressive,” said Skye. “Not when people like Melinda May exist.”

“Agreed.”

Skye chuckled. “Melinda May looks at an IED and the trigger man blows up.”

“Good one!” Simmons laughed.

“Melinda May doesn’t get frost bite, she bites frost.”

Silence. Footsteps outside the room again. Fitz? Melinda swallowed. She didn’t want to hear that. Melinda May, the cavalry. Killing machine.

Phil opened the door, carrying a bottle of Cola.

“She can be icy, can she?” asked Simmons next door.

Skye sighed. “Yeah …”

More silence. Melinda stared at the photos. She could feel Phil’s eyes on her. Then Simmons giggled. “Melinda May doesn’t just roundhouse you, her foot splits all atoms in your face and causes an explosion which is why you fly so far back.”

Skye snorted. “Simmons, no."

Phil closed the window and shut the voices out. Melinda took a breath. It didn’t matter what they thought about her. It shouldn’t matter. She was so tired of fighting and yet it was the only thing she was really good at.

“I couldn’t get any coffee, so I got us this.” Phil lifted the bottle and brought it with him to the bed. He put it down and left for the bathroom. Moments later he returned with two glasses, meant for toothbrushes. He filled them with Cola. When he handed her a glass, she looked at him.

“You’re more than that,” he said.

“Excuse me?”

“You’re more than the cavalry.”

She pressed her lips together and put the glass on the night stand. “I know.”

“Good. Because you’re much more than that.” He sounded so sure of that. “And you’re not icy.”

She looked at her hands. Her eyes burned of something else now. “Just because I don’t give into my every impulse doesn’t mean I don’t feel.”

“I know.”

“Because I do feel and -” Shit. She wouldn’t cry over this. She would not. “It doesn’t matter.”

He put away his glass as well before he shoved aside some files and sat down next to her. “Melinda, look at me.”

She turned her head away. “Phil …”

He touched her elbow. His hand glided down her arm until he covered her hand with his. “Just look at me.” His touch was warm and soft. His voice was too.

So she obeyed.

He sighed and squeezed her hand. “You’re kind,” he said. “You’re gentle. You’re one of the most empathetic people I know.”

She shook her head. “I’m so mad all the time, Phil.” She was vivid. Even now she was still angry. Tired and sad and angry.

“Because of Ward,” he said quietly.

Yes. “I know it’s hypocritical, but his betrayal -”

He shook his head. “What you did was nothing like Ward’s actions. Nothing.”

“Phil.”

“What you did, you did for me. Not to hurt me,” he said, placing emphasis on every word.

He was so sweet and she was so tired. She hadn’t cried since they had told her he was alive. She wouldn’t share a tear now. She blinked them away. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered.

He shook his head again. His thumb caressed her wrist. “You ground me. You’re my constant. And I …” He hesitated. “I care about you a lot.” He swallowed. “I’m sorry for throwing your words back at you in anger. That must’ve hurt.”

It had. But somehow this was worse. She loved him too much. This was too good. Her heart was racing. She turned her head away again. “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. You’re my most important person.”

“You mean who knows you’re alive,” she corrected.

He placed his other hand on her cheek and turned her to him. “No, I don’t,” he said when their gazes connected. His pinkie brushed over the line of her jaw. “You’re my most important person.”

She reached up and held his hand against her face. She kissed his palm. It was easy. He leaned into her and captured her lips with his. No pressure. He had never pressured her, of course his kiss wasn’t any different. He was there for her like he always was. She loved him so.

They kissed. She shifted her position, too distracted by his lips to register her own movements. She straddled him, his hands looped around her waist, her hands were in his hair. It was perfect. She kissed the tip of his nose. His cheeks. The corners of his mouth. He smiled and stroked her back. She kissed his forehead. His left ear.

“I love you,” she said.

He turned his head and nibbled on her lips. “I love you,” he said.

She heard him well.


End file.
